Goodbyes
by Laura16
Summary: Several years after the series ended. The marriage is public knowledge. Involves character death. Adding a tissue alert! Thanks for your feedback!


Authors note. I have read many fan fictions where Joe King is an evil man, and I have always thought an injustice done against Amanda's character in that line of thought. I never thought Amanda to be one to fall for a man without integrity, and therefore, whatever implied problems in the marriage of these characters, it wasn't that Joe was intrinsically bad that they divorced. So I wanted to honor the character and the man who played Amanda's husband, Sam Melville. This is my attempt at that honor.

**Tissue Alert!**

Many thanks to Kelley--Just Browsing, for her support and beta of this story. Couldn't have done it without you, pal!

The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Brothers, Inc. and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have just borrowed them for this story and have not profited from their use. The story premise is the property of the author.

Archive: I would be honored, just let me know!

Good-byes

Thursday March 9, 1989

The dark clouds made the day feel colder. A few raindrops fell, hitting Lee on the neck as he raked out the flower beds in the back yard. He paid particular attention to the bed underneath the kitchen windows, smiling at the memories that always arose when he was in the yard. Dotty always made a point to comment on Lee's spot, her way of teasing him about her foundering flower beds, and his years of hiding in the bushes.

Green shoots were uncovered with each swipe of the rake. Soon, bright daffodils and tulips would make their home beneath the window. Lee had planted several dozen of each bulb last fall, not wanting Amanda to do anything after the birth of their daughter, Jennifer. Dotty had watched the argument between her daughter and Lee, walking out to start digging holes herself in the cooling earth. Her new granddaughter had ended the discussion by demanding a dry diaper and her afternoon feeding. Dotty had shown Lee how to dig and prepare the hole for the bulbs, spending a few hours with him, talking and enjoying each other's company. Lees stood, rake in hand, stretching his back as he admired his work, knowing that Dotty would be pleased with the results.

"That kind of work will throw your back out." Lee jumped, dropping the rake and turned to see Joe King standing behind him. The rake bounced, the wooden handle striking Lee in the shin. Annoyed and in pain, he hopped over to the bench beneath the tree.

"Damn, Joe! I didn't even hear you come up behind me!"

"Hurt?" Joe tried to hide the laughter in his voice, but it was hard and it earned him a dark look from Lee.

"Yeah it hurts! Sit down, and watch out for that rake, it's dangerous." Joe picked up the rake and leaned it against the side of the house. Joe watched as Lee rubbed his shin, trying to massage the sting out of it.

"Some spy you are, letting a civilian sneak up behind you like that." He watched as Lee grimaced at the term 'spy'.

"I'm getting soft. I didn't believe it would ever happen to me, but you're right, some spy I am. What's up?"

Joe sat on the other bench, letting his gaze roam around the yard. Lee didn't push him, but continued to rub his leg. He knew Joe would get around to what he came to say when he was ready.

"The place looks good. Amanda and Dotty always did a good job, but you can see where you've been pressed into service. That old tree needed a good pruning." Lee followed Joe's gestures around the yard. Pruning the tree had ended with a trip to the emergency room for Lee.

He had misjudged the strength of a large branch and had planted his full weight on it to get leverage to trim a branch above him. The branch gave, dumping him unceremoniously in the yard while Amanda, Dotty and the boys had argued the best manner to move and transport him to the hospital. A running commentary the entire time it took to drive the distance to the local hospital had ensued; each member of the family had an opinion on the best route to the hospital, the optimal speed to drive there, as well as a hearty discussion on the extent of Lee's injuries.

Lee had come home with his arm broken and in a sling, and had discovered the value of being wounded in action in his household. Lee had been waited on and fussed over until the cast came off, and then warned to be careful for several weeks after that. Life hadn't been as fun at the Agency. In fact, he still hadn't lived down a few of the incidents. He relished his role as family man, and bore the jibes of his fellow agents with good humor.

"Amanda and Dotty are good teachers. And the doctors down at the emergency room are a good bunch. They try not to bruise my ego to match my lumps. Although the boys aren't so gentle with me."

"So I've heard!" Both men shook their heads. Both Phillip and Jamie took delight in the re-telling of Lee's attempts at home repair and his resulting injuries. But, he was finally getting the knack of household maintenance, and he counted his bumps, bruises and the broken arm he suffered as merit badges. He had even fixed the kitchen sink, much to Amanda's chagrin.

Lee heard Joe's sigh.

"What's up, Joe? Everything all right?" Lee asked again. Joe stared at the laces on his shoes, nodding his head.

"Everything's good, Lee. Carrie is good. I just wanted to stop by and, well, I don't really know what I wanted. Just wasting time I guess, in between cases right now. How about you? You off today?"

"Yep, I'm off the duty roster for a few days. Amanda is finishing reports today, and she's off until Monday as well. I expect the boys home soon. For some reason there aren't any practices or rehearsals tonight. Right now, Dotty is probably sleeping in the chair, though don't tell her I said so! And Jenny is down for her afternoon nap."

"Good sleeper, huh?

"Finally. I had my doubts I would ever see the inside of my eyelids again for a while there. She's

a good baby, and she has everyone here wrapped around her little finger." Lee couldn't help but smile at the thought of his daughter and the impact someone so little had made on their family.

"The boys adore her. They keep us updated on her every move. According to them, there has never been a more intelligent infant."

"They may be right there, but I'm not entirely unbiased. You want some coffee Joe? I can have a pot ready in no time." Joe stood and walked around the yard, stopping at the gate.

"No, not now. You know, Lee, I really just wanted to thank you."

Lee's head shot up at that and he watched Joe closely.

"You've been a good friend to the boys, and a good father as well. The years I was gone, I missed out on a lot, and I'm sorry for that. Amanda has told me how you helped out with things for the boys, though they didn't know it. And I'm grateful . . . thanks." Joe stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and came over to stand in front of Lee.

"And mostly I'm glad that Amanda has you. I've never seen her so happy, and she certainly deserves all the happiness she can get. You've given her a wonderful life, and, well . . . I'm just happy for the two of you."

Lee brushed his hand through his hair and thought about what Joe had said. He stood and looked Joe in the eyes looking for signs of trouble or worry, but saw none.

"I've been given far more than I ever dreamed I'd ever have from Amanda, Dotty and the boys. They are my family, and I love them."

"I know that. Look, how about that cup of coffee? It's getting cold out here and the rain is really starting to come down."

Lee tried not to limp to the back door and opened it for Joe. He heard Dotty cooing to his daughter in the living room. Joe walked in to talk with Dotty.

Lee had just flicked the switch on the coffee maker when Amanda came in the back door.

"Hi, sweetheart! Is Joe here?" She put her arms around Lee and gave him a hug and kiss. "I see you made some progress uncovering the flower beds. Looks good out there. Any damage?"

"No, I haven't broken anything, Amanda." Lee scowled at his wife, but quickly grinned when he saw her eyes sparkling with contained laughter. He gave her a quick kiss on her nose.

"Just checking! Where's Jenny?"

Lee nodded his head toward the family room where Dotty and Joe could be heard coaxing laughter from Jennifer. Amanda took off her coat, dropping it on the newel post as she headed into the family room. Lee finished the coffee and joined them.

Later that evening, the household was settling down for the night. Jenny had fallen asleep hours ago, and would sleep through the night. The boys had gone to dinner with Joe that afternoon, and had been dropped off a few hours earlier. Dotty and Amanda discovered Lee's limp and had taken great delight teasing him about the dangers of rakes. He had a good bruise and lump on his shin, and was glad he had the next several days off to avoid the ribbing at work.

Lee laid on the bed, watching Amanda change, thinking about the things Joe had said to him earlier.

"You know Amanda, Joe was in a strange mood today. Did you notice anything different? Did he tell you he was worried about anything?"

Amanda sat on the bed, and kicked off her slippers. Slipping her legs under the sheets, she studied her husband. "Now that you mention it, he did seem preoccupied today. He apologized to me for the years he wasn't there and for any hurt between us. He said he was glad I had you, that you were a good man, and a good father to the boys and Jenny." Amanda chewed at her bottom lip and shivered. "It was almost as if he was saying good-bye . . .Lee, you don't think . . " Amanda's dark eyes clouded with worry.

"No, I don't, Amanda. Everything is going good for Joe and Carrie. His job is good. He doesn't exhibit any signs of undue stress or depression. Maybe he just had some things on his mind that he wanted to say and get out of the way. You know at times there's been tension between us, and maybe this is just his way of getting past it. Come here." He took Amanda into his arms and held her close, kissing her hair and whispering goodnight to her. They snuggled down under the covers and Lee reached out to get the light.

The phone awakened them an hour later. Lee grabbed it.

"Stetson. When . . . okay . . . alright. We're on our way." Lee replaced the receiver in the cradle. He could feel Amanda's eyes on him. He sat up and turned on the light, trying to find the words.

"Lee, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Amanda, it's . . . "

"It's Joe. Something's happened to Joe!" Amanda was out of bed and pulling clothes out of drawers and the closet to get dressed. Lee stopped her by taking her hands.

"Amanda, he had a massive heart attack an hour ago. They rushed him to Georgetown. He's gone. Amanda . . . they weren't able to resuscitate him." He watched her eyes fill with pain, tears, and denial and he caught her as she flung herself into his arms and cried. His own tears fell on her hair as he held her and tried to comfort her. A light knock on their bedroom door forced them apart. Lee grabbed his robe and answered the door where Dotty stood, worry clouding her features.

"I heard the phone and Amanda. Lee, what is it? Amanda, what's wrong?" Dotty went to Amanda and sat on the bed, clasping Amanda's hands in her own.

Lee heard Amanda's voice, soft and choked with pain, telling her mother of their loss. He walked down the hall to check on Jenny, then stopping to look in on the boys. He would let Amanda wake them; they needed to hear this news from their mother. He would be there to hold them together.

It was a clear, spring morning the day they buried Joe. The last few days had gone by quickly, darkened by the unceasing rain that fell. Lee was glad the sun had come out; the rain had onlymade everyone's mood more grim.

Carrie cried softly when the flag that had covered Joe's coffin was handed to her; but the shots from the 21 gun salute drilled straight through Lee. He stood stiffly, a silent guard behind his family, his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

Then it was over. The boys and Dotty walked back toward the car, Carrie leaving with her parents as the remaining mourners left the grave site.

Amanda held Jenny tightly in her arms, and Lee had an arm around them both. "I don't want to say goodbye to him, Lee."

"You aren't, not really. You have Phillip and Jamie. They are both a part of Joe. You have all your memories of him and of your life together, and they aren't gone just because Joe is."

Amanda nodded, he could see her blink back the tears that threatened to spill behind her dark sunglasses. With a sniffle, she hugged her daughter tightly and walked toward the car. Lee began to follow, but stopped and walked back to the grave. He stood there a moment, hands in his pockets, thinking.

"Lee? Are you coming?" Amanda's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed, pulling his hands from his pockets and straightened.

"I'll take good care of them for you, Joe. I promise you I will." Lee whispered before he turned to leave. He caught up to Amanda and took their wriggling daughter from her arms.

Neither saw the wind scatter the rose petals behind them as they left.


End file.
